Midnight Snack
by ShySlasher
Summary: Mello and Matt Make their way to the local Wal-Mart for a little late night shopping and are met by all kinds of general misfortune, chaos, and large amounts of chocolate... Rated M for language and lemons. MelloXMatt
1. Munchies

**Midnight Snack**

In an urban apartment in the heart of Los Angeles, it's just a typical Saturday night. Well, as 'typical' as it can possibly be for a blonde mafia boss and a be-goggled computer hacker. The two roommates sit on opposite sides of the room, Matt sprawled out on a couch, and Mello slumped over on a dining chair.

Mello raises his head and his eyes dart to the other man, "Matt, run to the store for me." the gamer gives no response, "I said, 'Go to the store.'" Still without a response, Mello stands up from his chair and storms over to Matt. With two fingers, he pulls the familiar goggles a few inches from Matt's face, and releases them, letting snap back .

"What the hell was that for, man!?" Matt whines with his goggles off center.

"What do you think? There's no food left in the apartment, and I need some chocolate! So get your lazy ass off the couch and go to Wal-Mart or something before I beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Matt ignores the threat without even looking up from his game, "Not now, I'm in the middle of a boss battle, I'll go later or something…"

"No," Mello grabs the red head by his vest and pulls him up to eye level, glaring intensely, "I think you'll go now."

"I-I think I see your point…" Matt stutters, thinking, _Wow, Mello's face is scary when he's angry… _When Mello releases his grip on Matt and lets him fall back onto the ratty couch, Matt gets a brilliant idea. Although it's not so much brilliant, but rather _just_ smart enough to trick a chocolate craving (and thusly impatient and gullible) Mello into going to the store with him. He jumps up from the couch and wraps his scrawny arms around his partner in crime, "Will ya come with me? Pretty please?"

Mello brushes off the embrace looking annoyed, "If I wanted to go, I'd go by myself, idiot."

Matt smirks and takes a few steps back, trying to make it look like he's giving in, "Okay, if you want to eat ramen noodles all week too, that's cool with me."

When Mello doesn't shout back at him, Matt knows that he's won. Mello turns around and faces Matt. He grabs Matt's shoulder looking too exhausted to put up a fight, (most likely as a result of his lack of chocolate) "Fine, but you're buying, and I'm dri-"

"Sweet, I'm driving!" Matt cuts off Mello and then snatches up lying on the table a split-second before Mello would have set his hand on them himself. He takes off sprinting out of the building and too his car, while Mello takes his time walking down the stairs, realizing what he just got himself into.

By the time Mello finished declining four flights of stairs; Matt is already waiting for him outside the apartment complex with the radio from his 1970 Chevy Camaro blasting at the highest volume.

"Matt, turn the damn music off, do you really want the neighbors knocking on our door in the middle of the night again?"

"Oh yeah, right…" Matt blushes a bit at the memory.

Matt kicks open the passenger door for Mello and waits for him to get in. Once the door closes, the cherry red car speeds into the flow of traffic. When the traffic slows down because of a red light, Matt takes the opportunity to light a cigarette. At first, instead of uselessly expressing his anger, Mello tries to hold his breath. Obviously, his lungs can only last a little more than a minute without oxygen, causing him to take a deep breath of smoke-saturated air. Upon breathing in, Mello coughs and wheezes like an asthmatic water buffalo (for those of you who don't know what that sounds like, trust me, you aren't missing out on anything). With some composure gained, he _now_ expresses his fury, "Jesus Christ Matt, open a window!" he exploded, "How the hell can you stand this?"

"Oh come on, I know that you don't like the smoke, but it's not that bad." With than, Matt takes a long drag on his cigarette and blows a puff of smoke at the pissed off blonde. That doesn't really make anything better.

"That is it!" with Matt's reluctance to do anything, Mello takes things into his own leather gloved hands. He leans on top of Matt who is still driving, unrestricted by a seat belt, and seizes the cigarette from his hand, and the entire pack from his hand. He hits the window control with his elbow and waits for it to come down with Matt squirming underneath him. Once the window is down enough, Mello chucks the cancer sticks out as far away as he can, given his awkward position. When Matt stares out the window, his eyes almost watering, Mello kicks his feet up on the dash.

"Th-that was my last pack!"

"Well, next time roll down the window when I tell you to, and don't stutter it gets very annoying,"

While arguing with Mello, Matt misses the turn off into Wal-Mart. Mello notices this before the driver himself does, "Hey, watch the road."

"Oh shit!" Matt skillfully maneuvers the car, making a sudden U-turn, sliding gracefully (considering the point that he didn't hit any other cars while doing so) into the other lane. During the turn, the speed and the unexpected force send the passenger crashing into the side of the car and then to the floor. After turning, Matt pulls carefully into the parking lot without violating any more laws.

Matt stops the car and turns to Mello, trying without success to hide the wide grin on his face, "Hey Mell," he plucks the strap stretched across his chest, "seat belt."

"You…" Mello gasps, "BASTARD!! Care to tell me why the _fuck_ you felt the need to make a gangster turn? We do _not_ need any extra attention from the cops!"

"Relax, they won't even notice-"

Mello stops him before he can finish, "Oh really? Because that's what you said the last time, but I still had to bail your sorry ass out of jail."

"Last time doesn't count."

"Yeah, going 65 in a 25 zone doesn't attract attention at all." Mello rolls his eyes and steps out of the car, "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay." Matt hops out too and trots after Mello who is already half way to the building, "Hey Mells, I'm sorr-"While attempting to apologize, Matt crashes face-first into a pole. Hearing a metallic ring, Mello stops where he's at and walks back over to his fallen companion.

"Get up." Mello kicks Matt square in the ribs with his pointed boot.

"Gahh! Where's the love, man?" Matt slowly rises to his feet, shaking due to running into the pole and the kick. Mostly the kick.

Mello looks Matt in the eyes, "No wonder you ran into a pole," he again snaps Matt's goggles, "tinted goggles in the middle of the night? Can you see anything?"

"… … I can see the light…"

Of course, the light Matt is referring to is the glow of the thousands of fluorescent lights illuminating the area around the sliding glass doors. Not to be confused with anything else, Mello does not kick that hard (even if he might like to think that he does), and _absolutely _not to be confused with a certain psychopathic serial killer.

The duo slowly make their way to the entrance. They would be a lot faster, however while refusing to take his goggles off, Matt collided with a parked car.

* * *

A/n Thanks for reading, and remember, reviews make me happy on the inside, and help Matt see through his goggles…

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but remember I'm a lazy procrastinator, so don't get your hopes too high… Oh, and before I forget, I own _nothing!_


	2. Scars

A/n Okay, it took me quite a while to get this up, but oh well (I warned you). Uh, warning: this chapter has a little bit of yaoi and a perverted old man in it, so if you don't like that, well you've been warned. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day, enjoy, and all that jazz.

* * *

When Matt and Mello walk through the magical sliding doors, they are stopped in their tracks. Not only by thoughts like, "How the hell does this all fit under one roof?", and, "Thank God they sell GPSs here, because I'm going to need one if I'm ever going to get back to the car!", but also because of the greeter standing in front of them. The greeter was an ancient old man with more grey hair growing out of his ears than on his head. Normally, Mello being the well-mannered man he is, would have just shoved past the man, but something about the way his buggy eyes were staring was more than enough to make anyone freeze up.

The man hobbles over to them, leaning heavily on a metal cane, "Welcome to Wal-Mart!" He starts swing the cane around erratically, hitting Mello in the jaw and across the thigh, making a snapping sound against the leather.

"Did he just have a stroke?" Matt asks Mello quietly, pointing to the man who looks like someone stopped in the middle of dancing the robot.

The greeter snaps back up and pinches Matt's chin, "You're a lucky guy, you've got yourself such a pretty young girl there," he smacks Mello's torso with the cane and whispers the next part (or at least he thinks he does), "a little flat chested, but still a real looker…"

Mello's eyes get large and looks like he's about to pop a blood vessel in his forehead. He reaches for something in the front of his pants, but Matt sees this movement before he could pull his concealed gun on the man and drags Mello away, "Okay, l-lets go Mells…" before they can sprint away, the man reaches out and gropes Mello's leather-clad rear end, making him scream out (in a way akin to Misa).

The men flee to the grocery side of the store covering their neither-regions. When they stop running, Mello grabs Matt by the hair, "I was just _molested_by that old pervert! You. Owe. Me." He pulls him closer, "And I'm not talking Hershey's, I want Godiva- no, Ghirardelli," he lets go and closes his eyes (most likely fantasizing about the taste), "'kay?"

"Ummm, yeah…" Matt goes in search of a cart, knowing that hell would freeze over before someone could carry all of Mello's chocolate in their arms. Mello goes in the opposite direction to the candy aisle, guided by his internal chocolate radar. Matt yanks a cart out of the line and puts one foot up onto the undercarriage of the cart and with his other, pushes off and goes skating across the floor. He follows the path of objects knocked off their shelves to the candy aisle to find Mello knee deep in stacks of chocolate bars and boxes.

"Woah!" Matt slides the cart to a stop in a way similar to his earlier driving style, "Don't you think that's a little too much?"

Mello's head turns around like something from The Exorcist, "No, no I do not. Do _you_?"

"N-no, of course not!"

"Well," Mello smiles, making the fan girls go wild, "glad we agree on something."

Mello turns back to his cocoa towers, only to find a little black haired girl taking a handful of his precious chocolate, "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get your ass out of here!"

The girl, who without a doubt will be emotionally scarred by the image of the blonde screaming at her, let out a high pitched yelp and dashed around the corner (what else could you really do in a situation like this?). Mello starts to move his chocolate into the cart, complaining to Matt as he does so, "Why the hell would someone bring their little brat to Wal-Mart in the middle of the night?"

"Well, uh, I wouldn't exactly know, only being nineteen and all."

Mello, on a lack-of-chocolate-induced rampage shouted back, "Then keep your fucking mouth closed!"

"Wow, you've got quite the potty mouth today," Matt jokes under his breath, "I can't believe I let you kiss me with it-"

Mello stops moving his chocolate and slams Matt against the shelf, knocking down boxes of sweets, "You really think that I need your permission…" He presses as close as he can to the hacker and forces him into a rough kiss. The sudden passion takes Matt by surprise, and he hastily tries to match Mello's ferocity. Just as he grips his golden hair, a shriek fills the store.

"Mommy! There's two guys, and they're _kissing_!"

Together Mello and Matt turn their heads to see the same little girl pointing her tiny finger at them in a determined stance. They freeze in place, hoping that if they don't do anything, the conflict will resolve it's self. But, honestly, how often does that happen?

A large woman comes lumbering behind her daughter to also find the duo in a very… …compromising position. She starts walking toward them, scowling. Matt throws his arms up and off Mello, and slips away waving his arms, "W-Wait, wait- it's not what it looks like! Well… it is, but not like that!"

The woman reaches out and takes hold of Matt's rapidly flailing arms, and jerks him over to her, "Why would you _two_-"she seizes Mello (who was attempting to walk away and let Matty take the heat) as well, "do something like that in front of as darling child?" she moves her head in the direction of the girl who looks like she just witnessed a murder, "I can't believe what this world is coming to… people have no modesty these days…" With that, she lets go of both men, picks up her now crying daughter, and storms away, but not before giving them dirty looks.

Matt and Mello, who up until now were holding their breath, look at each other and sigh with relief.

"Dear God, Matt, that crazy lady has a grip like an eagle!" Mello takes a bar from the cart and tears it open, "Just look at my arm," he turns around to show an angry red mark circling the upper part of his arm, and bites off a chunk of chocolate, "it looks like I was hit by a freakin' truck!"

"Heh, we haven't been yelled at this much since back when we were still at Wammy's house." Matt laughs, but slightly cringes at Mello's arm.

"Yeah, and we were only skipping classes and stuff then, think of what Roger would've done if he found us doing _that_!"

"He would have had a heart attack, ha!"

The two double over on the floor, laughing and causing several more disturbed glances from passing people.

Already in a better mood (at least for himself) from devouring his chocolate and working on another, Mello asks, gaining his composure, "So, what do we need as far as non-chocolate?"

"Uh... Well, about everything..."

"Just fucking _wonderful_."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter (you know who you are…)! Review this one too please if you like it, it gives me motivation… *wink wink*


	3. New Toys

A/n Hey, I actually got quite a few reviews, virtual pie to all of you! Disclaimer: nothing much, Near just doesn't get a lot of respect from Mells and Matty. No offense to Near fans, I love the sweet little fluzz ball just as much as the next person.

* * *

While most young men in Los Angeles would be out partying or doing 'things' late at night on the weekend, two of such men are in the candy section of a Wal-Mart. The slightly taller blonde with his feet planted firmly on the ground, and a flustered red head trying to get him to do something besides deplete his supply of (un-paid for) chocolate.

"So Mell-o," Matt cooed, "What do you want to get first?"

"I thought that I made it pretty clear that I do not care."

"So whatever's fine?"

Mello snapped and grabbed Matt, "I told you that where we start is completely irrelevant!"

"Electronics section it is then!" Matt jolts off to where he assumes the video games would be located. Mello sighs and starts off after his mobile chocolate unit, thinking of how childish Matt acts when he doesn't get his nicotine.

On their way to the electronics section, they have to walk past the toy aisle. _Pffft! How stupid, _Mello thinks, _this_ _looks like somewhere Near would go- if he would ever even step outside. _Just as he thinks that, he sees a white tuft of hair sticking out from around the row of shelves. _Speak of the devil! _He tackles Matt, who would have walked right in front of the albino boy if he wasn't stopped, "What the fu- "Matt starts to protest but is silenced by Mello's hand and demon glare.

"Shhh! Look, it's Near," he gives Matt a little room to look for himself, "we need to sneak up on him first or something…"

"I always knew it!" Mello gives a questioning look and bites off a chunk of chocolate, motioning for Matt to go on, "The only logical explanation for Near to leave his building at one o'clock in the morning, and go to Wally World of all places is because he's an alien."

"Oh dear God, here we go."

"But wait, it all makes sense, aliens have no skin pigment 'cause they're in space. And he's here so late at night so he can probe the brains of the few unsuspecting people here without being noticed by the government, and without losing his disguise. Huh, right?"

"Matt," Mello asks, slapping the gamer upside the head, "just what the hell have you been smoking?" he rolls his eyes, "You know what, I don't even want to find out, I just don't want to miss this opportunity." Mello pulls himself and Matt off the floor (and knowing Wal-Mart, they might want to take a shower now) and gives a Gin Ichimaru smile, scaring the shit out of Matt in the process. Whenever Mello wears this particular brand of smirk, one of two things is going to happen. One: he'll kill or at the very least severely injure someone within the next five minutes. Or two: he'll do something very interesting (wink wink) to Matt. By now, Matt is praying to every known deity that Mello is above doing those kinds of things to him in public.

The two sneak upon Near, going all out ninja mode. Despite their skillful sneaking, just as Mello was about to jump the white blur, he speaks out in his usual monotone, "What are Mello and Matt doing?"

"Gah!" Mello gasps, now slightly believing that his rival was from another planet, "Never mind, get 'em Matt!" Both lunge at the albino and push him to the ground. Furious with the lack of reaction he got, Mello forces Near's arm behind his back to try to get at least a little response. Even though there was enough pressure on his arm to make just about anyone cry out, Near didn't make so much as a single sound or facial gesture.

Matt spoke up before Mello could pop Near's arm out of its socket, "Hey, let's hold him upside down and see if anything falls out."

"Hnn, not a bad idea," Mello contemplates this for a couple seconds while sitting atop Near., "okay, you get one leg."

Both men grab a white clad leg and together lift Near over a foot and a half above the ground. Any onlooker might find this scene to be odd. Okay, any sane person who would happen to come across two fully grown men holding a smaller form (who just happens to look like he's only eleven or twelve) up off the ground and yelling at him would be more than a little shocked. But, to Mello in another one of his rampages, this seems to be just another fairly justified way of beating his enemy. Matt just hoped that by doing this, no one would be killed and that his lover's attention would be drawn away from him,

As they start to shake Near up and down using the oldest trick in the bully handbook, lots of tiny, brightly colored bricks fall from his hair and clothes.

Mello drops his leg and picks up a single block, "Legos? So _that's _where all of his toys go, I always thought that he ate them." He looks slyly at Matt, "Let's see what else he's got hidden."

With both men coming at him with malicious intent in their eyes (more so Mello), Near shows a slight glimpse of fear in his dull, gray eyes, "I-I was only holding them for a… friend." The slight waver in Near's voice gave Mello all the motivation he needed to pick him up again. This time he shakes him alone, letting Matt catch the falling dice and Lego people as they fall.

"Near, I found the Transformer toys you were looking for- uh… Mello, Matt…" the two flip around to see a blond woman in a full business suit holding an armful of plastic toys.

They drop Near and take a few steps back, then speak in unison, "Hal."

"What, pray tell, are you doing to my boss?"

"Well, uh, it depends on how you look at it… Let's go Matt!" Mello drags Matt away, running to their cart. While being pulled, Matt knocks down several stacks of figurines and models, leaving quite the mess for a lucky employee to tend to. He also, unbeknownst to Mello picks up a blue plush toy, smiling inwardly at his find.

Breaking an awkward silence from Mello and Matt's abrupt leave, Hal speaks up, "Are you alright Near?"

"Yes, fine," he begins to pick up his dice and place them back into his pockets, "have you found all the items I have requested yet?"

"No, but Gevanni and Rester are still looking."

* * *

When Matt and Mello stop fleeing from a woman for the second time in twenty minutes, Matt takes the moment to thrust the blue blob of fuzz that he found in Mello's face, "Hey Mello, I heard you _liek_ Mudkips…"

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" he snatches the toy form Matt and tosses it into an abandoned cart.

"Hey! Maybe I actually wanted that!"

"Would you just shut up already, and shouldn't you be all happy now because we're in your nerd utopia anyway?" Matt snaps his head back up and inhales loudly at the sight of the racks of video games behind glass doors and dashes to them. He plops himself in front of the one crusty display controller that actually works, and begins to play the Halo 3 ODST demo. Mello pushes the cart up to the enthralled gamer and leans up against the glass of one of the shelves. While standing, not so patiently waiting for Matt to clear the short version of the game, he mentally kicks himself for being talked into coming. _This is going to take a while…_

* * *

So, Mello seems a little OOC, in this chapter, I think. Oh well, the plot bunnies came to me! And in case you didn't know, I intentionally misspelled the italicized like, it's my little nerdy reference. As always, you have my thanks for reading, and I'd love it if you could take a minute to give a little review.

One more thing- I got the idea for a little more yaoi action, but I want to know if anyone else wants that too, so write it in a review or vote in the little poll thingy on my profile to let me know. Once again, thank you very much.


	4. Snag

A/n Holy hell, Batman! Over 700 hits? I never really expected this to become so, dare I say, popular! Anyway, I need to give a warning first of all- there is a slight lemon in this chapter (thus the change in rating). There are a few people I would like to thank before I start also; Haruka's Love Child for the wonderful idea (I hope it turned out), Gabby & Jason for checking through my mess of thoughts and helping me come up with inspiration, and all of the readers. I flip out when I see how many people have viewed, reviewed, and favorite-ed this, Thanks all of you! And to anyone who has an idea of something for this story, feel free to message me or comment with it, rest assured that I can't bite you through the computer screen. And even if I could, I _probably _wouldn't.

You know the drill- I don't own anything, and the italicized words at the beginning are lyrics from the song Mello by Spacekats

* * *

Tired of staring blankly at Matt's twitching fingers working the demo game's toggles, Mello steals Matt's iPod from the back pocket of his pants. Matt grunts in acknowledgement, but doesn't otherwise make any kind of resistance. He pops the earbuds in and plays the first song on the open playlist. If he's going to be forced be in Wal-Mart waiting, he might as well have something to listen to.

Loud techno music blasts out of the headphones and assaults Mello's ears, "_Have you ever smoked a big, fat, Cuban cigar? Have you ever hitched a ride on a shooting star? Have seen red when it should have been yellow? Woah-oh! Have you ever been mellow_?"

"Oh God!" he quickly changes the song to something more bearable and less annoying. Just as he starts to wonder why Matt would have that particular song as the first in the list, and why it would be already open, his train of thought goes away. Or rather, is destroyed by a shouting gamer.

"Ha! Pwnd your ass!" Matt starts to dance around completely ignoring his age, occupation, and location.

"It's just the first level of a stupid fucking video game," Mello shouts, "what's the big deal?"

Mello," the hacker whines and throws himself at Mello and latches on tightly, "they're not stupid or fucking, but I just beat my best ever record time!"

"Great, I can't contain my joy. Now can we go? I'm bored as hell."

"Yeah," he helps Mello up from where he was sitting and follows him to the cart where he snatches up yet another doomed candy bar. Mello starts pushing the cart away from the area, but couldn't even make it five feet before Matt's attention is caught by something else, "but Melly, if there's anything that I've learned from _Dante's Inferno_, it's that hell's definitely not boring, in fact, there's always something attacking- Ah! _Inglourious Basterds is _out on collector's edition DVD! I must have it now!"

Matt leaps toward the display shelf near the corner of the aisle, and pushed Mello into a wire CD rack. A wire protruding from the side of the rack catches a thread on the side of Mello's leather pants, quickly becoming stuck (although you would think an employee would notice something like that earlier).

While Matt was spazzing out over the new DVDs, Mello struggles on the wire and manages to tangle himself even more, becoming attached at the hip, "Matt, can you stop fan girling for ten seconds and help me?"

Matt turns around with wide eyes to see his lover awkwardly attached to a CD rack, full of Jonas Brothers music no less, He stands snickering at how in addition to his one leg caught, now a zipper on the opposite sleeve is snared tight to the to the ripped seam, "Heh, having troubles Mello?"

"Shut up and get me free, you condescending asshole!"

"Okay," he shrugs, "all you need to do is pull away fast, rip it like a band-aid."

"Idiot, you never just pull something that's caught, that only gets it stuck worse. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent."

"But I am, watch, I'll show you," Matt straightens his goggles and reaches for the untangled arm. Mello squirms and jerks away from him, "Stop moving I'm only trying to help-"

"Hey! Get your grimy, gamer hands off me! These clothes cost more than your Xbox; I'm not letting you ruin them!" Matt ignores him and puts all of his body weight (all 115 pounds of it) into ripping him free of the metal, "No, no, no, no, NO! Stop this now or I'll- I'll throw your DS out of the window, I swear I will!"

"Chill out Melly, if you'd hold still for a second I'd have you free."

"Stop calling me Melly, bastard-"Mello is cut short by the screeching sound of splitting leather and a zipper being ripped from a skin-tight sleeve. He comes crashing back onto Matt, slamming the red head into a glass door.

Mello lands on top, his fiery gaze intimidating the other man and his torn pant leg and sleeve flapping in the wind (apparently, this Wal-Mart is quite drafty), "… Matt… …" Matt inches away at the sound of his name spoken so poisonously, "I told you this would happen, but do you listen to me?" he grabs a handful of the tan vest attached to the nervous man, jerking it around, "No, you have to go and fucking destroy my favorite pair of pants."

Matt struggles to get away with his eyes watering behind the orange tinted goggles. Mello stands and towers above Matt who's cowering on the ground. He can sense his fear like a carnivorous beast and acted on the fear he created, "The vest. Take it off. Now." Matt obediently complies. Though he wasn't shouting anymore, Mello's silent composure was much more threatening. He wraps the vest around his shapely hips to cover the skin exposed by the tear. His pants were completely shredded- the supposedly sturdy seam was ripped out from just below a belt loop almost all the way to his ankle. The way it's torn, if he didn't walk carefully, _things_ would be exposed (albeit things people there in the middle of the night would be more than happy to see). "Let's go, if you're done being an imbecile, I'd like to do what we came here to do."

"W-wait, aren't you m-mad at me?" Matt manages to sputter out.

"Oh I am, but the punishment I have in mind shouldn't be done in public. Now will you please get up?" his tone of voice changed drastically in his statement. The mood swing it's self was enough to scare anyone in the Californian mafia, but paired with a threat is something straight out of a horror movie (you know, the kind with a chainsaw killer).

Matt takes Mello's cut sleeve to stop him from storming off, "Umm, I'm really happy and junk that you're all enthusiastic about shopping, and scared to get home…" he shifts around, "but you can't walk around like that!"

"Any why, exactly, can't I?"

"Well," Matt looks away, avoiding eye contact, "you're flashing your junk."

"Oh," Mello readjusts the vest and then stares back at Matt who was now looking directly at him, "What are you looking at? I'm covered."

Matt takes Mello's hands and pulls him past a couple different sections in the store to the clothing section. He throws himself and Mello into the first dressing room in a long row.

"Matt, just what the hell are you doing _now_?"

"I'm getting you some clothes to wear for now." He darts out of the room and calls from the outside before running off, "Wait here for a minute."

Mello flops down on the little bench and inspects his destroyed clothes in the mirror, "Whatever…"

Matt flies through the maze of clothes in search of something slim enough for Mello to wear. He knows full well that he'll refuse to wear baggy sweat pants and a tee shirt. Even when he sleeps, he insists on wearing something form-fitting. Matt soon gives up on trying to find anything in the men's section, and heads to the woman's. Not just the women's, but specifically the girl's section (yes, there is a _big _difference in the two). He finally decides to take his chances on a fairly plain outfit, and dashes back to the dressing room.

Matt throws the clothes at Mello who was busy checking out his figure. Mello catches them and glances over them before becoming thoroughly disgusted.

"What is this?"

"Uh, clothes, I should think."

"Not what I meant, retard. Look at this-"he thrusts the label out in front of him, letting Matt take it, "you picked out Miley Cyrus out of everything there?" he sighs, "How am I not surprised."

"I-I didn't even check what brand it was, I just grabbed something that would fit you…"

"Fine, give it here…" Mello pouts, taking the clothes, "Hmmm…"

"What? "

"Nothing, I just thought that you could help me with my pants," he smirks, hinting as to what he really wants, "After all, it's the least you do for me."

Matt smiles a bit, shaking as he reaches for his leg, "I thought that you said we can't do this in public."

Mello bends down and pulls Matt's face up to his own, "This is just the beginning, and I won't do anything…"he presses Matt to the mirror, running his tongue over his jaw line, "too bad here."

Mello slinks back down to the bench, "Pants."

Matt slips off his boots and moves to slowly unlace the tight leather. He stops for a second to set his gun to the side, but then continues on to strip him smirking, "No underwear today?" he pulls the pants the rest of the way off and sets them in a corner.

"Do you know how hard it is to pull off this look even without underwear? Now help me with my shirt." He holds out his arms, waiting.

Matt just looks at the many zippers confused as to where to start, "I'll give you a hint, dipshit, start at the bottom."

"Ah," he quickly takes the shirt off, as efficiently as he would clear a level in a video game, "getting excited about something?" Matt glances Mello's slightly raised member, getting anxious.

"Since when do you have any room to talk?" Mello taps between Matt's legs with his bare toes.

He gets the reaction he wanted: the younger man jumps back, blushing ferociously. Mello moves over to him and undresses the red head (and face) before he could make a move against it. He straddles him, getting a groan in response, and licks him up and down. Matt reaches out behind him at the flat wall for something to grab onto, but his hands are met by Mello's. Mello clasps his hands in his and nips and bites his neck, making him cry out louder.

A knock on the door breaks them apart, "Uh, sir," a woman calls from the other side, "do you need any help?"

Mello stands up and brushes a few strands of golden hair out of his eyes, "No, I'm just having a little trouble with my pants, the pair I tried on were a bit too tight."

"Okay, whatever you say, dude," the employee walks away from the rooms and yells to her co-worker, assuming Mello and Matt can't hear her, "I'm going on break, cover for me Paul."

Back inside the dressing room, Mello dresses in the non-shredded clothes Matt brought in with him, inhumanly quick. He stands above a naked Matt, motioning for him to get dressed as well. Once dressed Mello reclaims his gun and places it in the habitual place in the front. His 9mm looks sadly out of place tucked into skinny jeans and hidden under a loose checkered shirt.

Both men walk out of the dressing room, not so much as receiving a single glance from the magazine-reading teen attending the desk. They walk back to their abandoned cart, straightening out their clothes while doing so. Once back, Matt jumps into the back of the cart, smashing some of the chocolate.

"Mello, can I ride in the back of the cart?"

Mello rolls his eyes, takes a chocolate bar, and starts pushing the cart down the aisles.

* * *

Ha, it's a bit longer than I expected, but how I look at it, it's my idea plus the lemon. Speaking of citrus fruits, I am by no means any good at writing them (most of this one was written at a science fair in case you care, which I doubt highly), but I hope this one was at least decent. Care to tell me how I did? (Yup, I'm lame enough to ask)


	5. Shopping

Forcing all of his weight against a plastic handle, Mello groans slightly out loud. _A mafia leader shouldn't be doing something like this! _Mello thought,_ Hell, I shouldn't even be at a Wal-Mart. Ever! _He grumbles a few more expletives to himself while pushing a shopping cart filled almost to the top with chocolate- and a lazy gamer. He attempts to keep moving forward with all the extra weight, but soon gives up.

"Matt, get your fat ass up, you're smashing all of my chocolate."

"Awww, but I'm having fun."

"Well now it's time to get food," Mello pushes the cart up sharply with on knee, making it tilt forward and dump Matt out onto the ground (all without spilling anything else). "If we start now, we'll be out of here in less than an hour."

Before the hacker could protest actually getting something done, they were interrupted by a grown man's scream, "Delete! Delete! DELETE!"

A tall man garbed in a long trench coat and glasses comes running at the two from behind. Mello turns around first- being met by crazed eyes and long, disheveled hair. Being as sensible as he is (and more than a little weirded-out), Mello quickly broke eye-contact and moved to the other side of Matt. The man put his face close to Matt's and glared at him through his orange goggles.

"Delete!" he shouts before leaping back and defying gravity with a series of choppy back flips (all while scratching words down in a little black notebook).

Mello comes out from behind Matt. They both stood in absolute silence, wondering what happened.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Matt breaking the silence by stating what they were both thinking.

"I'm still not sure, but I think that someone might have just found the sugar…" Mello stepped back to the cart and started walking away without Matt, knowing that he would figure out that he was gone and follow him within a matter of seconds.

Instead of going right after Mello, Matt stood still and let his eyes wander down to the blonde's swaying hips. Once he started starring, he couldn't pull himself away. Until his love vanished behind stacked cereal boxes, he was left standing in the middle of a hall practically drooling. Having nothing interesting in front of him to look at, he automatically back after his companion

After Matt catches up, they zigzag through each row – Mello pulling food down from the shelves, and Matt limping along behind him doing his best zombie impersonation. "Okay," Mello pauses where he's at, "If you want to be done with this sooner, why don't you stop crawling around like the living dead and go find some drinks."

Matt snaps out of his self-induced daze to again jump out at the Russian (who skillfully avoids him with a quick side-step), "But I want to spend time with _you_."

"Don't worry, Matty," Mello's features go dark, "we'll have plenty of time together once we get back to the apartment." He watches Matt's expression slowly turn to one of sheer terror before he struts off smirking.

Greatly alarmed by the 'time' Mello hinted at, Matt sprinted almost the store's length to find some drinks, "Ah, here it is," he says aloud to no one in particular, "I'm definitely going to need some of this by the time Mello gets done with me." He shivers as he takes a couple bottles under his arm. The red head looks down and takes a few more down, "This'll do fine."

With his arms filled up with liquor, Matt goes off looking for Mello. When he manages to find him, he dumps the glass bottles into the front of a now even more precariously filled cart. "Okay, that should be it, right?"

"Nope," Mello doesn't bother looking up from what he is holding, "we still have to get produce."

"Screw fruits and vegetables! We've got chips and cookies and crap, so we should be good."

Mello rolls his icy eyes and heads to an overly colorful mass of displays. Matt trails closely behind even with his animosity toward anything considered healthy. As par usual, Mello goes directly to business bagging peppers and carrots as efficiently as Matt goes around lazily. Speaking of him, Matt stumbles over to a rack at random and picks up a good sized light green fruit, "What the hell is a guava?"

Mello ignores the simple question and leaves him to his own devices (which just so happens to be darting around looking for free samples). Among the platters of stale crackers and tiny yogurt cups with questionable expiration dates, he finds one thing that could possibly be called edible, "Oh Mell~o!" he chirps.

"What could it possibly be _now_?" the agitated blonde barks back.

"I found," he thrust the tray he was carrying right under his nose, "brownies!"

"Good for you. Now go away."

"But they're _chocolate_ brownies!"

Mello stops to glare at Matt some more, "Yes, generic, stale, crusty, free sample, _chocolate_ brownies. Which will most likely taste like shit. Now will you please stop acting like an idiot in public?"

"Fine, be that way, I'll eat them myself!"

Mello just turns back and mutters a silent 'whatever' under his breath. Matt practically inhales the brownies (which do, in all fairness, resemble the description Mello gave them) trying to get the chocoholic's attention. Due to the point that he was barely, if at all, chewing, he didn't notice the many small blue tablets mixed in the desert. A few moments after eating the entirety of the plate, Matt's already poor vision began to blur, making him almost knock over a bunch of apples as he tries to reach Mello, "Uh… I don't feel so well," he barely gasps out- quite possibly making the understatement of the year, considering that his legs almost give out under him, and in his perspective, the entire store was spinning around.

He's cut off by Mello screaming without any concern whatsoever, "Matt, if you get as sugar high as that one dude back there, I swear that I will fucking shoot you in the foot!"

"I-I don't think it's the sugar." His eyes become even more dilated and he had to use all of his remaining willpower not to retch right there. He jumps back into a wall and points to an unfortunate passer-by, surpassing Mello's volume, "Holy crap- it's Salad Fingers!"

Matt protests in honest fear when Mello storms over to grip him by the collar, "Let me go, I don't have any rusty spoons!" He slips out of Mello's vice grip with great effort on his part and ducks down behind an unmanned counter, squealing.

"I don't know what you are doing, but if you don't stop it now, they'll have more than just fruit to clean off the floor." The blonde lowers his head before taking off after the hallucinating man. He's taken aback when he sees Matt chewing on the metal leg of a chair. He's only stopped for a second though, (he's seen some of the other guys in the mafia do much stranger things on a daily basis) before tackling him.

With all the grace of a crab, Matt scuttles further away, but not far enough. Mello manages to take hold of the rampaging gamer by the boots and holds on for dear life, "Matt what the hell are you trying to do?!?"

"No I will not take my pants off!" Matt shrieks at random, alerting a Good Samaritan walking by.

"Hey," the man lays a hand on Mello's shoulder, "that's not the right way to express your emotions, Miss"

Mello jolts up to face the much shorter man, "_Miss_?"

Noticing the husky tone of Mello's voice, the man pulls his hand off him and moves back slowly, "Oh, uh… My mistake, I'm so sorry."

"Damn straight," Mello draws his gun from his pants to point the barrel at the (now violently shaking) man,"I'll show you how I express my feelings-"

The man tries to move away, but when he does, Mello loads a bullet with a click. Without Matt there to stop him he is left free to commit any illegal act he wanted.

"Ah! P-Please don't shoot," he covers his face and neck with his arms while curled up on the ground attempting to brace for impact, "I'm sorry, I'm really very sorry!"

* * *

A couple yards away, hiding partially behind a stack of soup cans sits a pale albino boy. Although his plan of drugging the bait brownies was a success, he couldn't hide a slight look of disappointment. After all, he did miss his target. Being so enthralled in his observations, he almost didn't notice his subordinate approach him.

"Near, just what did you add to the brownies?" Halle Linder asks with an unusually wavering voice.

"Oh, nothing much," Near replies, dodging the subject a bit by looking down at some of his toys, "just LSD."

"What?" Halle stops to calm down a bit, "H-How on Earth did you manage to come up with that, and in such a large quantity?"

"I have my ways, let's just leave it at that…" he smiles sheepishly and continues to watch Mello chase after the high red head.

* * *

A/n I don't know how accurate the whole acid trip thing is, I just based it on my own experience (Not with illegal drugs, mind you, from my root canal about a week ago when the dentist gave me _waaaay _too much Novocain). But anyway, that's besides the point, I'm feeling strangely motivated as of late, so expect the next chapter fairly soon!


	6. Chase

A/n I think this has been the fastest I've ever updated this- which I hope is a good thing. Almost the whole time I wrote and typed this out, I was listening to AC/DC. I doubt it makes any difference, just saying.

* * *

The task of chasing down Matt on an LSD induced rampage is anything but an easy task. It probably be considered more difficult than winning a gold medal- but in most cultures, it's frowned upon to compare illegal drugs to Olympic sports. All the same, Mello was busy running all around the store with Matt under the impression that he was playing a game of leap frog with Chuck Norris and a Gyarados. The blonde had to sprint up and down the aisles in attempt to trap him in a corner. All of this while still holding the tiny man at gun point, which for reference, is not easy either.

He manages, finally, to trap Matt in a dead end between the bathrooms and the home and garden center. Using his resources, he grabs a shovel and hits him square in the back of the head, making the gamer fall unconscious into a stack of rakes. Mello picks up and carries the small body back, (with the help of his little hostage) but halfway back he realizes that he underestimated how large Wal-Marts are on the inside.

"Damn it!" he shouts out of nowhere, making the other man holding Matt's feet cringe, "Since when was it so far away?"

The ill-fated Good Samaritan speaks up a bit, "It's o-only a little w-ways aw-away…"

Mello lets go of Matt's arms (leaving him to smack his head against the bare tile floor, just like a true friend) and takes his gun out again, "Who asked you? Do you wanna get shot?"

He in turn lets out another sound which could only be interpreted as an 'Eeek'. Then he unexpectedly drags Matt all the way back to the cart out of fear, almost as fast as if he was the one going insane from a massive intake of drugs.

_Hmmm that's more like it, _Mello ponders, _I guess violence really is the best solution._

He takes his time, just ambling over to the two pathetic men waiting for him. Matt sitting propped up against the cart, and the black haired man twitching from the sight of Mello approaching them.

Walking right up to the man, the chocoholic bends his neck down to his level to intimidate him even further. He inches his face dangerously close and hisses out a few short words, "What's your name, huh?"

"Terry," His voice cracks awkwardly for a man in his forties.

"Okay _Terry_," Mello spins his .9 mm around his finger, "we're not going to do anything stupid, like say, going to the police, are we?" Terry promptly nods his head with the answer wanted, "Good, because Terry, if I find out you do, and believe me, I would… this shiny gun and I will have a long chat with your friends and family. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good."

Mello steps back, giving Terry enough space to breathe freely, and make a beeline for an exit. He ran in a serpentine fashion, (anticipating gunfire form Mello) almost tripping on his own feet. Mello flops himself next to his unconscious buddy, waiting for him to be able to move by himself. Getting quickly bored of waiting, he pulls out another chocolate bar, making it about number fifteen or twenty for him today, from between the steel grating of the cart. Wasting absolutely no time shredding the packaging and doing what they call 'om nom nomming' it into oblivion (and no, not the game, he's not Matt after all). As he begins to reach for yet another, his gamer snaps up, screaming like he had just woken from a nightmare. His unexpected wail makes Mello jump too, sending his snack across the floor with the sudden movement.

When Matt jolts fully conscious, his blonde companion had to do everything in his power not to smack him right that second for ruining a perfectly good bar, but figured that he's had enough head trauma for now.

"Ah, Mello," Matt asks rubbing a tender spot on his head, "what happened?"

Mello snapped. Despite his best effort to contain it- or at the very least, muffle his total melt down to avoid any _more_ unneeded attention- it was in vain, "What do you fucking think? I had to chase you for almost an hour, only to knock you out with a snow shovel and hold an incompetent man hostage to get you back here. And on top of that, I had to wait here for you to wake up!"

"Oh, so that's why my head hurts…"

"Shut up!" he sighs, trying to regain some of what little composure he had before they came, "We're leaving, there's no reason to stay in this godforsaken place any longer than we have to."

Mello walks with Matt in tow to the nearest, and only open checkout lane. He starts tossing all the normal food (pretty much all Matt's share) onto the belt as fast as possible, but when he gets close to the bottom, he gently stacks up his chocolate.

The cashier tries to make a conversation while scanning everything, "Wow, you sure must love chocolate, ma'am-" she corrects herself noticing Mello's face turn to a scowl, and a very masculine one at that (sort of), "- I mean _sir_!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" he hides his anger from his gender being confused for the third time by slightly pinching the bridge of his nose. He points at the red head crouching down to look at Yu-Gi-Oh cards behind him, "Matt. Money. Now."

Matt bounces over to pay like they agreed. Besides, Mello always kept a few hundred dollars with him for emergencies, but the cashier wouldn't appreciate it. He keeps his money, since he thinks carrying around a wallet is too much work, in the same place as his gun. Again, it isn't really socially acceptable to hand others something that came from down there…

"Hey, can you get me four packs of smokes, pretty lady?" Matt pretends to flirt just to piss off Mello even further. Apparently deciding that things couldn't possibly get worse for him so he might as well push his luck even further.

"Of course," she blushes, "what kind do you want?"

He shrugs, exaggerating entirely too much, "Anything, I _love _surprises…"

"Hee hee, okay," she giggles scanning and throwing the cartons into bags with all the rest of the groceries, "that'll be three hundred and twenty-six dollars all together."

"Sheesh, Mello, I think you might have an addiction." He hands over exact cash and puts the bags back into the cart.

"So says the chain smoker."

"Fine, fine, you win," Matt takes the liberty of pushing the cart away. This time, Mello following him for a change of pace. When they get close to the exit nearest their car, Matt takes Mello by the arm and pulls him swiftly past the greeter whose shift apparently hadn't changed. He almost made it by unnoticed, almost.

The hairy old man from much earlier called out to Mello as he was being pulled through the sliding doors by Matt, "If your man doesn't satisfy you, I'm always right here, babe."

The comment made was enough to make Mello break free of Matt's protective grip to tear through the lot before he could be molested again. Matt, while still being freaked out by the man, burst out laughing once he was out of the public's sight. It's not every day you see Mello so unnerved- usually he's the one scaring people. He takes a deep breath before heading back to his car. He looks into the driver side window to find Mello already there (although in the fetal position) and goes to put the bags in the back.

The gamer, instead of taking the time to put the cart back in it's designated place, pushes it as far away from himself as possible- although ultimately into someone's expensive European sports car. He climbs into the passenger seat and waits for Mello to start driving (he left his keys already in the car without thinking).

Mello slowly starts to drive out of the parking lot, but in silence and looking worried. After they're almost back, he finally starts speaking, "How come you never call me pretty lady?"

Matt almost feints on the spot hearing his lover say such an... odd thing, "Well, you're a guy so that would be strange… and you'd probably beat me up if I did anyway."

The rest of the short ride also goes by in an awkward silence. The only sounds being the slamming of doors when both get out. After Mello parks the car, he goes straight to their apartment, leaving Matt to carry in and put away everything. Not that he minded overly much, he gets the feeling that he did something that actually pissed him off, not just annoying him. He doesn't make any complaints when he has to make five trips up and down three flights of stairs. But once everything is sorted out into the right drawers and cabinets, he flops back as he was before on the couch.

He flips on his DS and makes noise along with the starting tones, but is taken back when he sees the time display, "Holy pokeballs! It's three A.M. where the hell did we go? Fricken Narnia?"

Hearing Matt's shout Mello comes back out of their shared bedroom where he was sulking (or was he doing something else…) up until then to moan his name, "Matt…"

* * *

A/n Does anyone know if they even sell snow shovels in LA because it's so hot? It's been bothering me for some reason… As par usual, I own nothing, this isn't meant to be product placement or anything. But I do own the tiny dude per se. He's supposed to be based off my Dad as a joke. All have left to say is that there's going to be a real lemon in the next and *sniff* last chapter. Not at all like the other one that was only a couple paragraphs long, I promise it's going to be really long and awesome one- only if I get lots of reviews (just kidding, I'm not _that _evil, I really hate when people do that).


	7. Bound

A/n Disclaimer: This chapter contains a lemon! Really! That's pretty much all it is, so if you don't like that kind of thing, I'd suggest the you not read this- I _really _mean it!  
Well now that I'm done with that… Ummm I'm actually pretty pleased at how well this chapter turned out (even though I'm not so great at writing this type of thing). And I would like to thank xX-Gabby-xX 14 for all of her help in giving me ideas and beta-ing this (otherwise it wwould be a complete mess). That's about all I have to say, so onward to the last chapter!

* * *

The second Matt sees Mello peering out of their bedroom, with eyes glazed over, he drops his game. The system slipped from his hands to crash to the floor- creating a spider web crack on the top screen. Even as his precious game fell, he never looked away from the blonde longing for him- a freak hurricane could pass through and he would be none the wiser.

"Matt, you'd best not make me wait…" Mello calls out beckoning him into the dimly lit room, he himself disappearing into the dark.

Shaking, the red head stands and creeps to the open door. A carefully manicured hand throws him onto their bed and slams the door shut. Mello kneels down over Matt to release a snarl from the back of his throat. He quickly strips his target to the skin, pinning him to the mattress while he removes most of his own as well- only leaving on his jeans. Paying special attention to the orange tinted goggles- making sure they crash into a wall. Then he takes the cheap belt he shed along with the other clothes, to bind Matt's hands skillfully to the bedpost.

Before the now naked man could even process what was happening, he's straddled just above the hips by a Mello's thin frame, "Ah! Mello, w-what are you doing?" he's stopped by Mello sliding back to sit just above his member, not touching it with his body, and cupping his hand around his mouth.

"Shhh, if you make a move or even a little sound, I'll bite…"

He places his lips along the muscle in Matt's neck. Sucking and biting as he feels him up and down his chest. Occasionally raking his nails across to hard and leaving thin trails of blood in their place. Mello begins to move lower, closing in on his stomach. But stops mere hairs short of touching him.

Matt, who had his head thrown back in need, snapped back up to see what was wrong. The only thing he saw was Mello smiling like the devil he is, "Is this hurting you?" he reaches directly behind his back to lightly brush past Matt's growing erection, his grin expanding to cover even more of his face, "Let me see what I can do about it…" He slides himself back to sit on Matt's knees. Keeping him forced down while he tears his final piece of clothing off, revealing all of himself to his captive.

Matt twists and squirms to try to alleviate his desire, but a painful pressure on his joints stills him. Mello bends over his pet to run his tongue over the soft skin of his inner thigh, working his way ever slowly inward to where Matt wanted him. He sets his mouth over the sensitive organ, only flicking over the head a few times, never going at a speed to suit Matt.

"Ah-"Matt breaks the forced silence, gasping out in agony. "Don't Mello, j-just a little bit…"

Meeting his pleas, Mello takes more of the restrained man in his mouth. The farther he goes, the harder he scrapes his teeth into his manhood, holding strong to his threat. Making Matt groan under him encouraged him even more. It pushes him to go faster, testing the limits of Matt's self control.

The blonde pauses playing with his toy and snakes his way back up. Unable to resist the deep rouge blush setting in, he snaps up Matt's lower lip between his teeth, creating a muffled yelp. All that he needed to invade the other's mouth was in that slight movement. He swiftly dominates his mouth, leaving no room for defiance. At that same moment, he lets his fingers trail again, finding and pinching Matt's exposed nipples, hardened by the cool night air flowing in through windows left open in haste. As he plays with the red head's chest, he still draws him into the kiss, demanding more of him while he tastes every part of his mouth.

Mello breaks off the kiss to press the side of his face to Matt's flushed cheek and feel his silken (even if slightly greasy) hair. Attempting to take in as much as possible, he breathes in deeply and audibly.

"Do you _want_ me?" he whispers into him, "How bad do you want me?"

Trembling from the touch, Matt falters over his words, "I… I… so much, I _need_ you in me… more than anything now, please."

"If you really need me, I guess I might be able to help-"Mello teases. He sits up straight and traces small circles on the smaller man's chest with his forefinger, "And you did say please…"

Mello stares at Matt's emerald eyes, slicking each of three fingers slowly, one at a time. The strain of waiting took away the last of the gamer's nerve, making him tremble and shake with any little movement from the blonde on top of him. Slowly, his moist fingers find their way down to Matt's entrance. He roughly presses two fingers inside of him with little effort. Then he inserts a third, spreading them all apart, but still taunting and preventing him from a full release.

Matt arches his back into Mello, attempting to bring himself closer to the fickle pleasure that was driving him wild. His bound hands clasped together to the point of turning white, and his toes gripping the bed sheets. As Mello finishes preparing him, he relaxes a bit, panting during the short time without contact. But Mello doesn't make the smaller man wait long before replacing this hand with his own painfully hardened length, slamming in hard right away.

"Ah!" Matt cries out in utter pain, "F-Fuck Mello!"

The blonde places his idle hands on Matt's upright knees to push them farther apart, giving him more access to the sweet flesh between them. Still thrusting, but not as forcefully, he slumps down to brush his lips past Matt's stomach, whispering into him, "Heh, Matty, you're so shameless… I love it…"

Matt wraps his parted legs around Mello's muscular body, urging him to go deeper. Mello licks across his tense center, drawing out his suffering. He looks to the tightly closed eyes of his captive before returning to penetrate the red head with renewed purpose- intent of seeing him completely undone. He pushes into him again, growing faster with each unstable movement to hear Matt's moans- warm and filled with satisfaction, but tinged with an icy, biting pain.

With one final move, Mello slams into Matt perfectly, causing him to spill himself between the two. In moments of feeling his lover reach his climax, Mello too releases the long pent up pressure inside of him, seeping into Matt's opening, and slightly overflowing into his thighs. He pulls his now softer length and looks over Matt, dripping in sweat and his own juices. Dipping down low, the Russian laps up the liquid on the other's chest, before curling into him.

As Mello nestles into him, Matt's arms begin to fall asleep, "Uh, Mello, my arms…"

"What about them?" he cuddles in more, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck, getting a firm hold of him.

"Aren't you going to untie me?"

"No." Mello stares plainly. No hint of sarcasm or humor in his husky voice.

Matt sighs realizing this is what he meant by a punishment. He looks down at his lover who is gently drifting into a much needed sleep after a stressful night. A light pink blush creeping over him, giving a false look of innocence. If his hands weren't tied together, he would have run them through Mello's golden tresses damp with sweat. Instead, he does the second best thing, he relaxes, (as much as possible with his shoulders in a stiff position, wrists burning, and completely nude right next to an open window) watching the slight rise and fall of his pale chest, already tranquil in a slumber.

One thought echoes throughout his mind before also wandering into a strained sleep-

_Best negative-reinforcement __ever..._

_

* * *

_

A/n I can't thank everyone enough for reading this all the way through! And special thanks to reviewers too (internet cookies for you!)


End file.
